1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to distributed computer systems, and particularly to systems and methods for management of distributed computer systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
The management and operations of distributed computer systems and networks is a complex labor-intensive task that accounts for a large amount of work in current enterprises. The cost of managing operations and administration is a much larger percentage than the costs of procuring new hardware and software. In order to address these concerns, several approaches to promote autonomous and autonomic operations have been suggested. However, current computer devices and systems are presently unable to provide such capabilities.